Captain Wandblower
Captain Wandblower is a soon to be animated cartoon of the The Fairly OddParents goes Looney Tunes series. It stars Denzel Crocker and Wanda Fairywinkle. Plot Captain Denzel Crocker is sailing his ship until he sees another ship that causes him to blow his cannon to them yelling "YOU HAVE TO SURRENDER!" the crew abandons the ship except for Wanda. Wanda yells "WHAT'S UP DOC?" Denzel yells "SURRENDER" Denzel fires the cannon which hits Wanda's hand causing a small hole on the palm causing Wanda to say "Now he should know better than that!"... 1. KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! both of the ships are blasting their cannons. Wanda and Denzel are waiting for them to arrive to the window, but as Denzel appears, KA-BOOM! Wanda fires the cannon DIRECTLY to Denzel. Denzel complains to Wanda as he walks away. 2. Denzel is waiting for the window, but... KA-BOOM! Wanda fires on Denzel AGAIN! as he's already shirtless yelling to her "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!" 3. KA-BOOM KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! both of the ships are again blasting their cannons. Denzel places a cannonball on the cannon and fires which he misses Wanda. But as he places another cannonball, Wanda appears on the otherside fires to him and... KA-BOOM! the charred Denzel disintegrated to dust as the scene ends. 4. KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! KA-BOOM! both of the ships are blasting their cannons the 3rd time. Wanda stuffs the cannonball, fires it and misses Denzel, but as she places another cannonball, Denzel appears on the otherside (a reverse of the previous gag) but instead of the previous gag that Denzel was blowned up by Wanda, Denzel was thrown backwards instead of firing at Wanda. 5. Wanda appears at the balcony and Denzel is talking to her to abandon the ship he yells "CHARGE!" but Denzel ends up on a cannon he yells "RETRIVE!" as he gets out, but before he can go back... KA-BLAM! Denzel was blown up AGAIN as he's hanging on the rope, blackened and a bent knife. 6. Now, Denzel appears at the window and places a TNT barrel and blows it, but Wanda appears at the otherside as she attempts to blow the TNT barrel, failing to blow it, she uses a wireless fan and blows it back to Denzel, but Denzel tries to blow it back to Wanda and... KA-BOOM! Denzel was seen hairless after being blown up. 7. Denzel is dressing up to a scuba diver and fuses a bomb. He dives under water (note that the fuse of the bomb is still lighting under water!) swims towards Wanda's ship, but a shark eats him and... KA-BOOM! the shark is reduced to bones and Denzel in it was charred. 8. Denzel walks to the otherside and goes to a ship column calling Wanda who appeared on the ship column and Denzel chops it down, but as it was fully chopped, (well some believed at it wasn't chopped perfectly) the column is floating in midair. Denzel comes back, but before he can chop the remaining piece, the column squashes him. The flattened Denzel is walking around and poppes out, Denzel climbs the ladder to the column while Wanda is walking on the sail and ends up on the other side of the sail, Denzel surrounds her and Wanda dives to the "soft water" down there and Denzel tries follow up, but Denzel hits a rock first and falls to the water. 9. Finally, Denzel climbs up the ladder to the ship, standing beside the gun powder room, Wanda throws a lighted match to the powder room. Denzel is shocked and catches the match. But Wanda throws another one which Denzel is waiting for it to fall to the powder room and runs to it but it's too late and... KA-BOOM! destroying the whole ship which Denzel falls to the other ship. Denzel throws a lit match to the powder room, which Denzel orders Wanda to get it, but shooks her head and Denzel runs away on the water. Wanda looks inside the powder room which it was a talcom powder room. Wanda happily says "talcom powder doesn't explode" but after a few seconds... KA-BOOM! the charred up Wanda is flying up to the sky and falls back to the water saying "I could be wrong ya know?" as the cartoon ends. Notes The pairing of Denzel Crocker and Wanda Fairywinkle would later appear on the later cartoon "Bunker Hill Wanda" This could be the only cartoon that Denzel and Wanda loose together. Explosive Humor The episode is celebrated of its explosive humor. We see Wanda aiming at Denzel and fires directly at Denzel KA-BOOM! and the reverse version of the same gag but Denzel was fired backwards. And 2 dynamite gags and hillarious cannon gags. At the end which is the most hillarous, Denzel throws a lighted match on Wanda's powder room and orders Wanda to get it, but Wanda shooks her head which makes Denzel runs away at the waters. And Wanda sees the room was acually a talcom powder room which Wanda says "talcom powder doesn't explode" but... KA-BOOM! charring Wanda and was thrown up to the sky and falls to the water saying "I could be wrong ya know" at the ending gag. Category:The Fairly OddParents goes Looney Tunes